The Evil Queen
The Evil Queen (also know as Queen Grimhilde) was the main villain in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs''. In the movie, she was assisted by Pooh's old enemy Ratigan and his lacky Fidget to kill Snow White, because she is more beautiful than the Queen. One of her evil schemes was transforming into an old hag feeding a poisoned apple to Snow White, but received her punishment in the end when Pikachu striked lightning on the mountain edge the Queen is standing on, causing her to fall to her death. Trivia *The Evil Queen returned in both versions of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]], where she was one of the villains recruited by Bowser Koopa to turn Mickey Mouse's dreams into nightmares. She was destroyed along with the other villains by Mickey's magic in the end. *The Evil Queen later guest starred in ''Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween, where she teamed up with Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Gaston, Scar, Cruella De Vil, Sordan Insane, the Grand Duke of Owls, and the Headless Horseman to get revenge on Pooh, Ash, Simba, and their friends. *The Evil Queen will become the main villain in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs''. * The Evil Queen will become the main villain in ''Bloom Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs''. *The Evil Queen became the main villain in Yogi Bear meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *The Evil Queen will become the main villain in The FT Squad Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *The Evil Queen became the main villain in The Berenstain Bears meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *The Evil Queen will become the main villain in Harry, Ron and Hermione Meets Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs *The Evil Queen will make her first guest appearance in a Harry Potter crossover in Harry, Ron and Hermione Meets Hercules ''where she, along with Draco Malfoy, Prince Zuko, Zuzu Moon, and Niolani will team up with Hades to get revenge on Harry Potter and his friends. *The Evil Queen will guest star again in ''Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Space Jam, Harry, Ron and Hermione visits The Haunted Mansion, ''and ''Harry, Ron and Hermione Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice. *The Evil Queen is also the mother of Raven Queen. * The Evil Queen will soon team up with Bowser and the other villains to get revenge on Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Bloom, Yogi Bear, and the others in ''Pooh's Adventures of Disney Villains' Revenge''. * The Evil Queen will soon team up with the other villains to get revenge on Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of Disney's Villains' Revenge. *She will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure as a villain. ''Gallery '' Clipwitchapple.gif|The Evil Queen in her witch form. The Evil Queen's death.jpg|The Evil Queen's death The evil queen disneys villains revenge.jpg|The Evil Queen in Disney's Villains' Revenge Disneys Villains Revenge Wicked Queen.jpg|The Evil Queen's defeat in Disney's Villains' Revenge Evil Queen.png|''Descendants (2015) '' Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Masters of Evil Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Females Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Mothers Category:Queens Category:Murderers Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Witches Category:Impostors Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Greedy characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Sadistic characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Characters voiced by Susanne Blakeslee Category:Selfish characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Vain characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Hellfire Tavern Category:Evil Creator Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure villains Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure villains Category:Team Rainbow Rocket